The Oddest Couple
by Raptor D DE
Summary: The rest of the Digidestined are tired of watching Daisuke and Ken acting like they’re in love without knowing it. So they hatch a plot to make them realize their feelings for one another. *YAOI WARNING!*


-Title – The Oddest Couple  
  
-Author - Raptor Darkshadow, Digimon Emperor  
  
-Rating – PG-13 Because I like that rating ^_~  
  
-Summary – The rest of the Digidestined are tired of watching Daisuke and Ken acting like they're in love without knowing it. So they hatch a plot to make them realize it  
  
-Comments – This is another entry into Nemesi-chan's contest! YAY!  
  
-Couples – Daiken/Kensuke…not sure which at the moment. Also some pretty aggressive Taito/Yamachi action in this section.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Digimon...Digimon belong to a lot of rich people that I envy. I am making no money off this fic, and frankly I have no money so it would be pretty pointless to sue me. This is an original fic by me, if you would like to use it or post it somewhere else, please let me know first.... That's about all I can think of now...  
  
Warning - All flames will be used to make smores!  
  
  
  
--The Oddest Couple--  
  
-Part I-  
  
It was another routine meeting of the Digidestined.  
  
They had all agreed on the time and the place, just like they always did.  
  
They had all come, hiding their Digimon in their bags like they always did to avoid attention. As always, they had arrived alone, or in twos, Hikari with Taichi, Iori and Miyako arriving alone, and Daisuke and Ken arriving together, late as usual because Daisuke had missed the first train.  
  
It was just a routine meeting to decide what was to be done in the Digital World for the next week.  
  
Takeru's mother was out of town on a business trip, so he was staying with Yamato and their father for the weekend-and seeing as they couldn't decide whose house to meet at this week, they had all decided to meet there. The house didn't belong to any of the new Digidestined, so it was considered to be neutral ground.  
  
And it created a great opportunity for Taichi to visit Yamato. But that was for their second reason for meeting. The first was, of course, to discuss how they were going to protect the Digital World. And at the moment, that meant tracking down all of the former Digimon Emperor's Control Spires and destroying them.  
  
And that was how they had all come to be sitting in the living room of Yamato's apartment, seated on the couch, the armchairs, and the chairs that they had salvaged from the dinner table, gathered around the coffee table in front of the TV. Spread out on the table before them were maps and charts that Koushiro had made with his mapping program. Some of the charts looked like satellite photos of the Digital World, showing forests, deserts, plains, rivers, beaches, oceans, Control Spires, everything. Other maps showed Digimon population density, groups and clusters of dots, with the names of the Digimon next to them, and a picture key on the side showing the new Digidestined what the Digimon that they hadn't come into contact with looked like. And the last maps looked like the grids they were used to, white squares, gray squared, and black squares. Koushiro said that he was working on getting transparencies that his printer could use so that they could over lay the three maps one atop the other to get a total picture, but so far every time he had tried, his printer had eaten the transparencies. So until he could find a way to make it work, they would have to make do with what they had.  
  
They all said that they were there to decide what region that they were going to go to next so they could clear it of Control Spires. But they all knew the real reason that they were there.  
  
Well, almost all of them. All but two of them, to be precise.  
  
Deciding where they were going was easy-in fact, all they had to do was take the maps Koushiro had given to Miyako the last time she had seen him, spread them out, and look for the area with the greatest 'Spire concentration. It was that easy. But they always got together and made a big deal out of deciding just where to go (just like they always made a big deal out of whose house to hold the meeting in) for the benefit of their friends.  
  
And of course, no matter what they did, or what they said, their two friends seemed to remain oblivious to the second reason-the real reason that they held these meetings.  
  
Which was why they had decided to hold the meeting in Yamato's apartment, and invited Taichi over. At the moment, the brunette was sitting in the blondes lap with his arms wrapped around the taller boy's neck, his legs draped over the arm of the couch, and his head cradled in the hollow of Yamato's neck, sighing and smiling to himself as he felt the blonde's arms around him. To the new Digidestined, it looked like they couldn't have gotten any closer if they took their clothes off.  
  
And yet, their two friends remained oblivious to it all.  
  
Daisuke and Ken.  
  
Daisuke and Ken. Jogress partners. Best friends. Inseparable buddies. Boyfriends in all but name.  
  
And neither of them seemed to know it.  
  
Dai was standing behind Ken, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder as Ken held up a map so he could read it. They were so close, even the untrained eye could see how close they were. Apparently their eyes were not only untrained, but half blind as well…  
  
Taichi watched as his young protégé inclined his head so that his head was almost touching Ken's, brow furrowing as he looked at the map. Ken shifted from one foot to the other, lowering the shoulder Daisuke's head was resting on to make it easier for the other boy. Taichi sighed and smiled up at Yamato, winking. Yamato, knowing what was expected, smiled and winked back.  
  
Slowly, the blonde lowered his head and closed his sapphire eyes, and the brunette in his arms closed his warm brown eyes and stretched his head up. Their lips met halfway, locking together. From there on, they were practically oblivious to the room around them.  
  
The new Digidestined stared. This was why they wanted to have Yamato and Taichi there, and it was something that they had seen before, but it wasn't what they had told them they had planned. The whole reason the older Digidestined were there was to show Ken and Daisuke that homosexuality was not only normal for some people (specifically them), but also that their friends would accept them, and remain their friends.  
  
They all turned to look at Ken and Daisuke.  
  
Reaction so far: Zip. Zero. Nada. Zilch.  
  
Then they looked up. Both saw Taichi deep in a lip-lock with Yamato, and paused. Well, that was a reaction…Their friends just hoped that they would get the point.  
  
Ken turned to look at Daisuke, and Daisuke turned to look at Ken, his head still resting on his friend's shoulder.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, not blinking. Daisuke looked into Ken's deep amethyst eyes, and Ken gazed into Daisuke's liquid chocolate-brown eyes. After a second, both nodded.  
  
"There!" they both exclaimed, turning to the map and jabbing their fingers at the same spot in unison.  
  
The other Digidestined just stared for a second, eyes wide, mouths hanging open. Taichi and Yamato actually stopped kissing so that they could stare at the younger boys.  
  
Almost as one, everyone in the room but Ken and Daisuke turned away, sighing. Takeru covered his face with one hand, Iori sighed and looked up, wondering what they had done to deserve this fate, Miyako pushed her glasses up her face and pinched her nose, Hikari sighed heavily and flopped back into the armchair, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Taichi looked up at the blonde musician, "I think I'm losing my touch."  
  
Yamato grinned and raised his eyebrows, "Well, as long as we're on the subject of touching…"  
  
Taichi closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as Yamato started to rub the back of his neck, running his slender fingers through his wild hair. Within seconds, Taichi had shifted position so that his knees were on either side of Yamato's legs, and he was looking down at Yamato. The blonde's arms were around his waist as the brunette tilted his face up. They were kissing again, deeply, passionately, making small sounds of enjoyment. Yamato's hands dropped to Taichi's thighs, pulling him closer as Taichi wrapped knelt so he was sitting backwards on the other boy's lap, pressing their faces together.  
  
The new Digidestined gaped. They certainly hadn't said they were going to go –this- far when they had asked for their help…  
  
Daisuke and Ken watched, tilting their heads to one side. Daisuke unconsciously wrapped an arm around Ken's waist, the taller boy shifting so he was closer to the auburn haired boy. They stared for a minute, then turned to look at each other again.  
  
Daisuke swallowed and licked his lips. Ken closed his eyes.  
  
Daisuke grinned apologetically, "I'm hungry…"  
  
Taichi just about fell off the couch. Yamato almost choked on the brunette's tongue.  
  
Demiveemon's crooked blue ears perked up, and he shot away from the other Digimon in the room like a greased bolt of blue lightning, jumping onto the table. His eyes grew wide as he looked up at his partner, turning up the cute, "Did you just mention food?"  
  
Minomon floated over next to the excited In-Training dragon, "You're a little early," he stated.  
  
Yamato sighed, "You know where the 'fridge is, Daisuke," he pointed toward the kitchen as he steadied Taichi with his other hand, "Help yourself-but try not to eat us out of house and home."  
  
"Thanks!" Daisuke turned and ran into the kitchen.  
  
Demiveemon looked at the green insect next to him and raised his eyebrows, "Now?"  
  
Minomon nodded, "Now."  
  
Demiveemon turned to Yamato and turned the cute up a couple of degrees, "Did you mention food?"  
  
Yamato sighed as he shook his head, there was just no arguing with that face, "Go ahead," he smiled in defeat.  
  
"YAY!" Demiveemon bounced and giggled, grabbing Minomon's paw as he started to run to the kitchen, "Come on!"  
  
"Hey! Slow down!" Minomon protested in vain as he was tugged off the table and through the door.  
  
Ken smiled to himself as he looked off after Daisuke and their Digimon, then turned back to look at the maps before him. When Daisuke returned, his arms full of snacks, and two very happy Digimon, they finished discussing where to go for the next week.  
  
A half hour later, Ken looked at his watch when the alarm went off, then sighed, "Sorry guys, I have to get back to the school. I promised Coach Aki that I would be there at practice."  
  
"But it's Saturday!" Daisuke complained, "Why does your soccer team have practice on Saturday too?"  
  
Ken smiled, "Because we're all too busy being geniuses during the week to really practice after school."  
  
Daisuke shrugged as he stepped closer to Ken, "Oh yeah? I never have any trouble. What do you guys think about instead of soccer?"  
  
Ken looked over at Daisuke as the other boy draped his arm over his shoulder, bringing their faces closer together, their lips almost touching. The rest of the Digidestined leaned forward, wanting to hear what the boy genius would say.  
  
Daisuke could feel Ken's breath brush his lips as the blue-haired boy said;  
  
"Advanced calculus."  
  
Daisuke blinked at his friend, then smiled, "Well, that has me beat!"  
  
The Digidestined sighed and sat back. They should have known…  
  
Ken opened his bag and Minomon hopped in, carrying a rice ball for the trip.  
  
He started walking for the door when Daisuke stopped him.  
  
"Wait a second, Ken!"  
  
Ken turned around to find Daisuke holding his bag open and motioning for Demiveemon to get in, "I'll come with you!"  
  
Demiveemon shook his head, holding up his juice box to show that he wasn't done yet. Daisuke shook the open bag, showing that he meant business. Demiveemon turned around and stuck the straw in his mouth. Daisuke sighed, picking up the In-Training Digimon by the scruff of his neck and dropping him into his bag. Demiveemon squeaked as he was lifted off his feet and dropped into the bag.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Daisuke threw in a box of chocolate pocky and another juice box.  
  
Demiveemon squealed with delight as his partner closed the zipped and picked up his bag.  
  
Ken smiled, trying not to laugh at his friend, "Ready now?"  
  
Daisuke held open the door so Ken could walk through, "Yep!"  
  
The Digidestined in the room looked after them as the door closed.  
  
"Well," Takeru stated after a second, "That was pointless."  
  
"I'd really like to thank you for going through the trouble of trying to help us," Iori bowed to the two older Digidestined, "Even though nothing came of it…"  
  
Yamato sighed, "I don't understand it…we were practically having sex over here, and they didn't blink twice!"  
  
Taichi grinned lecherously, "Want to try that next time?"  
  
Yamato chuckled, "You just want to have sex."  
  
Taichi laughed, "Guilty!"  
  
Yamato looked at the others in the room, who were looking decidedly embarrassed to be listening to this conversation, "And what about them?"  
  
Taichi shrugged, "Let 'em watch."  
  
Hikari turned a beautiful shade of pink, "Taichi!"  
  
Taichi sighed and shook his head, "So much for education…"  
  
They were silent for a few minutes.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Miyako asked.  
  
At first, no one answered. Then Taichi grinned, "I think we might just have to try something new…"  
  
----------  
  
Ken and Daisuke exited the elevator and stepped out onto the street, talking and laughing. They moved quickly down the street and turned the corner, taking the shortest route to the subway that would take them to Tamachi station.  
  
A few seconds after they had turned the corner, two pairs of eyes turned to look at the boy with the laptop.  
  
The boy with the laptop watched a pair of blue dots go down the street and disappear into the subway. He nodded as he closed the laptop and placed it into his bag.  
  
Three figures stepped out of the bushes and entered the elevator that Ken and Daisuke had vacated.  
  
----------  
  
Yamato stood up to answer the knock on his door, moving Taichi off his lap. Taichi pouted, but they all knew he was faking. He would have the blonde musician all to himself just as soon as they all left. And if they knew the former Keeper of Courage, he would make the most of the time he had.  
  
Yamato came back a second later, followed by Koushiro, Jyou, and Sora.  
  
"I think everyone knows everyone," the blonde stated, sitting back down. Taichi took the opportunity to lie down so his head was in Yamato's lap, smiling to himself when the taller boy started to unconsciously run his fingers through the brunette's wild hair.  
  
"They seemed pretty close when they left," Sora stated, "So how did it go?"  
  
Everyone looked away.  
  
"That well, huh?"  
  
"I think we need a new approach," Jyou stated, "Nothing we've tried so far seems to be working…"  
  
"Well, I have an idea," Taichi smiled with his eyes closed.  
  
"At this point, we'll try anything," Miyako grinned, "What's your plan?"  
  
"Aren't we about due for another picnic in the Digital World?" Taichi opened his eyes.  
  
"I guess," Hikari frowned, "But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Taichi's smile grew, "Just give me a few minutes alone with Daisuke," he winked, "And I'll convince him that he's madly in love with Ken!"  
  
Yamato looked down at Taichi, "And here I thought they already were."  
  
Taichi looked up, "They are. They just need a push in the right direction."  
  
"You think you can do it? I mean, do you think you can convince him?" Takeru asked.  
  
Taichi smiled at the Keeper of Hope, "Just watch me!" 


End file.
